


It's in those moments

by lagaydugevaudan



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagaydugevaudan/pseuds/lagaydugevaudan
Summary: It's not that Martin remembers how Jon takes his coffee. Or, rather, it's not only that Martin remembers how Jon takes his coffee.





	It's in those moments

It's not that Martin remembers how Jon takes his coffee. Or, rather, it's not only that Martin remembers how Jon takes his coffee. Jon is aware that his preferences--black, two sugars--aren't exactly extravagant but…

He likes to have milk on the side in case he decides he wants to add some, and he likes to eat something while he drinks his coffee because it's the only time of the day when he remembers to feed himself--properly feed, no statements--, and he doesn't like to eat alone because it reminds him of his grandmother, and-- and Martin leaves milk on the table and buys his favorite brand of biscuits for the archive pantry and sits with him, talking about his newest findings while Jon eats.

It's not about the coffee at all, Jon thinks, having long since tuned out Martin's rant on mermaid biology--the words are for Martin's benefit, Jon knows he doesn't actually need to listen, Martin is just arranging his thoughts and letting him relax into the noise. No, it's about Martin.

Jon lets himself glance Martin's face, the way his eyes crease when he smiles, the mole on his jaw--Martin's jaw, that's a thought to hold on to--, the way he keeps tucking a strand of hair behind his ear with limited success.

It's been about Martin all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi what's up I wrote this at 5am and. I love these tender tender fools.


End file.
